


Don't Make It Weird

by Valmasy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's the one that asked for this and he's telling /Bucky/ not to make it weird? Weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make It Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/gifts).



> I am completely blaming Stan-and-Macking for talking about the arm and the lube so much this week. This is their fault. I have gained a major thirst. I have no excuse for this. I wrote this in my texts on my phone in, like, ten minutes. It has not been beta’d, so take that for what you will.

“God, are you sure about this?” Bucky doesn’t even recognize his own voice at the moment and, considering what a pain in the ass it’s been getting his memories back, that’s got him a little more dazed. Sam’s back shivers under his hand and Bucky knows that Sam’s noticed the same gravel pitch of his tone.

“I ain’t…ever been more sure, and if you bring God into this again, it’s gonna get weird. Don’t make it weird, man.” Sam lowers his upper body, pressing his cheek to the covers beneath him. His skin is flushed, making the dark tone even more appealing. 

Bucky can’t help but lean down with him and scrape his teeth over Sam’s shoulder. His flesh hand slides along Sam’s damp spine and Sam grunts a soft approval. “That’s better,” he approves, meeting Bucky’s gaze out of the corner of his own. Bucky watches him lick his lips then bite the bottom one. 

“Right, okay,” Bucky says, clearing his throat against his strained voice. Steve would laugh him out of the room if he knew how nervous he’d just gotten. “Right,” he says again and fishes for the bottle they lost in the tangled sheets during their first session.

He’s still a little shaky from that. Coming home from a difficult mission and getting practically tackled by Sam left a guy a little off-foot, not that Bucky’s complaining. Hell no. It was amazing and hot and overwhelming. They’d fallen into bed, barely out of their clothes as they dragged fingers and mouths over whatever skin they could get to. Sam’s touch always sends Bucky crazy, like predetermined clockwork, firing nerve-endings like live wires with every stroke of his sure and steady fingers. 

They’d gotten their cocks together, guided by a splash of lube and slick insistency, and rutted. Dirty and hot and too quick to even think about one of them being inside the other.

So Bucky thinks he’s earned a pass to be a little shaky still, nervous with anticipation of what Sam is asking. Sam, gorgeous,beautiful, willing Sam, who is asking him to…to… Bucky’s brain threatens to short-circuit again again. He flexes both hands on Sam’s hips and Sam shifts his weight, lifting his ass invitingly as he shoves a pillow beneath his hips to get comfortable. 

“Right,” and Bucky might be broken by this. He licks his own lips and gets the bottle of lube in his grip. He can do this. It’s fine. It’s completely fine. He pours a generous amount into his palm. Tony’s going to kill him later for getting the lube in his metal paneling, but it’s worth it. It’s totally worth it. “It’s going to be cold,” He warns through his teeth, gripping Sam’s hip again and rubbing his thumb there.

“Oh my g-just-okay.” Sam blows out a breath and turns his face directly into the covers. He nods and Bucky presses the first metal finger to Sam’s ass, spreading the lube around to make it easier. He’s using more than normal, but he’d rather it be messy than risk hurting Sam.

Sam breathes out, the whoosh of breath ending with a slight groan. “S’not so bad,” he reassures Bucky and Bucky thinks his mouth twitches. Honestly, he doesn’t know. He’s just lost in the sight of the silver metal sliding slowly into his lover. With Sam’s dark skin, it’s a breathtaking contrast. Sam breathes out again, hips twitching towards Bucky’s hand.

“Easy,” Bucky murmurs for no other reason than he thinks he wants to take this agonizingly slow. He works the first finger in and out, bending over Sam’s back to kiss at his shoulder again, his neck, the top of his spine where he sucks a mark. Sam shivers. “Ready for the next?”

“Y-yeah, fuck… Just slow, yeah? They’re a bit bigger than your real fingers,” Sam says and his eyes are closed, lips staying parted as he pants lightly in concentration.

Bucky barely leans up, forehead sliding along Sam’s back just enough so that he can kind of see what he’s doing. It’s a little blocked by the swell of Sam’s ass. It’s a perfect view. He pulls the first finger out then slowly pushes back in with two. Sam goes a little tense and immediately relaxes with a shuddery moan. 

Bucky is suddenly hard enough to feel the heavy weight of his cock against his hip. He thrusts forward mindlessly, finding friction against the juncture of Sam’s ass and thigh. He murmurs wordlessly, kissing Sam’s skin lazily as he works his fingers further, splits them and stretches his lover open. He can’t feel as much with his metal hand, but he feel enough of the pressure, recognize enough of the heat of Sam’s body, sucking him in, clenching to keep him there. It’s driving him crazy.

“Buck!” Sam moans, pushing back against Bucky’s fingers, down into the lazy thrust of Bucky’s hips. “Bucky, fuck… It’s good! ‘S’good…”

Bucky grunts and heaves himself upright. He slides a thigh between Sam’s legs, knocking them apart and spreading Sam open more for him to see. He groans and drags his fingers free just to the point where he can catch at the rim, slide along it and watch Sam’s body beg for him. 

Sam jerks and twists. “Fuck, don’t t-tease me,” he bites out. “I’m barely holding on and I do-”

Bucky thrusts his third finger in with the others and whatever else Sam was about to say is lost in a moan so low it vibrates down Sam’s spine to Bucky’s fingers. Bucky wants to feel more. It’s tight now and Bucky has to add a little more lube to make the metal slide easily. His sensors have been kicking into overtimes and his cock is demanding attention, but he ignores it all for the moment. He’s grateful that Jarvis monitors their health while they’re in the tower. He’ll make sure Sam doesn’t get hurt. Bucky doesn’t know what he’d do if he accidentally hurt Sam.

But that’s definitely not an issue by the way Sam is suddenly fucking back on Bucky’s fingers. His hips are rolling hard, barely letting Bucky’s fingers find freedom before he’s taking them back in, but that’s okay. Bucky is mesmerized.

Sam is slick with sweat, muscles bunching and shifting and Bucky /has/ to get a fist around himself. Getting his cock in his other hand, he starts stroking. It’s an awkward counterpoint to Sam’s movements, but he finds the rhythm quick enough and every thrust back, he’s stroking up to catch the tip of his cock against the underswell of Sam’s ass.

“Ohhh, fuck,” Sam fairly keens, voice going high and tight.

“Yeah, fuck… God, you’re so fucking gorgeous. Look at you, begging for my fingers.” Bucky groans, voice wrecked, and he knows he’s not going to last long enough to get inside Sam. Again. But Sam is beating him to the punch, shoving back on Bucky’s hand and jerking so hard that he just follows through all the way up until his back is pressed flush to Bucky’s front.

“Fuckin’… Touch me, Buck, please,” he says, whimpers, and Bucky’s hand is on Sam’s cock faster than he’s even had time to adjust his fingers to the new position inside of Sam. The moment that his hands wraps around Sam and strokes, though, Sam tenses all over, muscles jumping and twitching until, like a puppet with its strings cut, he shudders hard and spills over Bucky’s fist with great, heaving breaths. His body clenches around Bucky’s fingers and when he moves them, Sam chokes out another moan, shuddering again.

Bucky presses his face to Sam’s neck and shoulder, wringing out the last of Sam’s orgasm. He slides his metal hand free carefully then presses it to Sam’s stomach, keeping them close together as he gets his cock between Sam’s thighs. A breathless moment later, Sam squeezes his thighs shut around him and Bucky will swear later that he didn’t black out. No, nope. Not at all. His vision whites out as his climax tears through his gut with enough force to bend them both forward, sending them sprawling into the sheets and gasping into each others’ mouths. 

Bucky eventually blinks back into awareness. Sam is propped against the headboard with Bucky’s head in his lap. His fingers are in Bucky’s hair, absently braiding the damp strands.

“Next time, we’ll go for four,” Sam says casually, like he’s not trying to kill Bucky with his words or sex. “God, that was good.”

Bucky huffs out a breath of amusement, mouth curving against Sam’s stomach. “Don’t make it weird.”


End file.
